


抉择

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 伏地魔赢了，朋友们也都死了，赫敏沦为了娼妓。没有希望，没有未来，眼下她能够抉择的就只有生与死。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 6





	抉择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562180) by the-shiny-girl. 



赫敏·格兰杰正坐在她漆黑一片的屋子里，从头到脚都在发抖。就在今夜，她要接待她的第一个客人了。她还是无法相信眼下都发生了什么和她将要做什么：她将要出卖肉体来赚取金钱。只想到这个，她就一阵反胃，赶忙伸手捂住了嘴。是的，她正在一间妓院工作。赫敏·格兰杰是个……是个夜小姐，过夜女郎，是个妓女，娼妇。这些词汇不断地在她脑海中成形，她都开始痛恨自己的聪明智慧和丰富的词汇量了。她自己的思想正刺伤着她，进犯着她。

可这并不是她的错。赫敏并不想要这样的生活，她是被逼无奈的。一想起这一切都是因何而起，泪水就涌满了她的眼眶。她的生活急转直下的那天正是那不可置信之事发生的那天：是伏地魔胜利的那天，是伟大的哈利·波特败北的那天。事情从不应该那样发生的，赫敏一辈子都没曾哪怕一次想过他们会输掉。在她那天真的脑海里，他们绝不会输。正义总能战胜邪恶的啊，不都是这样的吗。但是，不是的。善良的人们相继死去，食死徒们正弹冠相庆，而她落跑了。她只能这么做。她太懦弱了，没能留在那里战斗到最后，用满眼的勇敢迎接死亡。她不能，她吓坏了。

甚至到现在，几周过去了，她依然在逃亡。她过着一种……那甚至不能叫做一种生活。永远在躲藏，永远在担惊受怕，怕有谁会认出她来。她已经没了魔杖，连钱也没有，大部分时间都在挨饿。接着某天她意识到了她唯一的选择是什么：她需要钱，需要一个地方落脚，更需要一份没人能料到她会做的工作。

这就是她流落到妓院的原委了。那间妓院叫黑色扫帚。多可悲啊，他们就不能想个更有创意的名字么。

在接连几天没吃过任何真正的食物后，赫敏终于做出了决定。她找到一间妓院，去找了管事的女巫，贾奎琳夫人，然后问她，不，是乞求她收她做一名她手底下的姑娘。出乎意料，那女人竟没问她任何问题就同意了，说她正需要年轻的、模样清纯的姑娘，男人就好这口儿。

那女人说完，赫敏几乎想转身就跑。可她强迫自己留了下来，在外面，她无法活下去。

而这一切其实并没那么可怕。她有了自己的房间，有了食物。夫人没要她立即开始接客，而是给了她几天去适应，跟其他的姑娘们聊聊天，做好准备。她知道赫敏在这方面没什么经验，但她不知道的是赫敏压根一点经验都没有。赫敏也从没告诉她。她害怕他们一旦知道自己还是个处女就不要她了，她太需要这份工作。

其他的姑娘们对她很友好。一些跟她一般大，另一些要年长些。有人恨着这种工作，有人却竟喜欢它。但她们都是自愿在这里的，这就是她们现在的生活，那么她们就接受。赫敏也需要接受，这间妓院是比较上等的一间，只接待有比较高的社会地位的男人，那种人都有大把的钱。赫敏听闻过关于娼妓的一些可怕的故事，关于她们都是如何被玩弄的，但在黑色扫帚里并不是这样。贾奎琳夫人认识几乎所有的客人，也对手下的姑娘们很是维护，维护得你都会不觉得她是个拉皮条的老鸨。

赫敏看了看钟。快到午夜了，她的客人随时都会到来。这个念头引得她又开始全身发抖。他会是什么样的人？

贾奎琳夫人说她用不着害怕，这人是个常客，在圈子里口碑一向很好。其他姑娘告诉她说，他总是要求关灯，所以她们都没怎么见到过他。他个子很高，性格阴沉，年纪不小；他少言寡语，小费却给得特别慷慨。赫敏本想问问她们他在床上是什么样的，但想了想还是没问。她不想知道。

“他没什么太多的要求，是你开始习惯这个之前最好的选择了。”夫人这样告诉她。

赫敏只是点点头，竭力掩藏她眼中的恐惧。

她在黑暗中等候着，低头打量起了自己。她好尴尬，身上那黑色的束身衣包裹着她的身体，也托高了乳房，让她羞红了脸。

你可以的，赫敏。只需要呼吸，只需要——

门开了，她惊得跳了起来，一个身着黑色长袍的男人走进来，正像其他姑娘描述的那样。他从身后关上门，赫敏的恐惧渐盛。她要做些什么？他会告诉她怎么做吗？

她慢慢从床上起身，身上穿的东西让她觉得滑稽可笑。至少他也喜欢在黑暗中做这事儿。他么？赫敏意识到她忘了问这人的名字了，倒不是说这很重要。

她可以说话吗？或许她可以问问他——

“我付了包夜的钱。”他说道，打断了她的沉思。

赫敏惊恐地张大了嘴，她没料到这个。不，不，不。那太久了，她以为最多几个小时就过去了，不能是整夜啊！

呼吸，只需要呼吸。

赫敏用手臂环住自己，等待着。她甚至不敢看他一眼，知道他正在脱掉袍子。

“他们说你是这儿新来的。”他对她说，朝她站的床边走来。他干嘛要跟她说话？其他姑娘说他很少开口的啊。而且他的声音……好耳熟。然后她才意识到他还等着她回答。

“是-是的，我是新来的。”她结结巴巴地说，然后赶紧又补充一句，“先生。”

他朝她伸过手来，赫敏闭上了眼睛。她不想看他。如果她能挺过整个过程而不必看他的话，那真实感就会少一点，他也就不会追到她的噩梦之中。

他触碰到她的那一刻，赫敏绷住了，完全没法放松。他带着温度的手正在她冰冷的身躯上。赫敏怀疑他会不会注意到自己正抖得不成话，就算他有注意，也只是选择了忽视。他的手抚过她的胳膊，爱抚着她的肌肤，赫敏迫使自己也回以触摸。她的手来到他的衬衫前开始解扣。

“到床上躺着。”他指示道，她照吩咐做了。

不一会儿他便来到她上方，用自己的身体把她压在床上。赫敏咬着舌尖不要尖叫出来，她不想要这样，这好恶心。至少他还没吻她，赫敏不知道她能不能忍得了那个。

“腿分开。”

这是个再简单不过的命令，但却足以令赫敏崩溃。一声小小的呜咽从口边溢出，可她没等自己陷入嚎啕大哭就忍了回去。

“你……在哭？”他惊奇地问。

赫敏艰难地吞咽了一下，强自道，“没有，继续吧。”

他二话不说就继续了。几分钟后她的胸衣已经被脱下，但赫敏竭力不去想这个，强迫自己为他脱下衬衫。她把头转向右侧，可随即便看见一样几乎让她心跳停止的物事：他的小臂上有黑魔标记。认出这个，赫敏血都凉透了，食死徒们正在追拿她，而她现在就跟其中一个共处一室。

她怕极了，没法思考，甚至几乎没法呼吸。

可他没认出来她，或许是她伪装得不错他没留意到。这样想着，赫敏解开了他的皮带，拉开他的裤子。她最多也就能做到这儿了，手抖得不成话，已经没法继续。

他的手向她的乳房移去，抚摸开始带了些力道。赫敏受不了这个。她觉得恶心，觉得脏。她怎么能跟个完全陌生的人做这个？还是一个食死徒？而当他的手向下探去，探进她的腿间时，她并紧了双腿。

“停下，”这本该是声尖叫的，可发出来却如同一声哀鸣。

“求你了，”她又说了一次，要把这男人从身上推开去。但他不肯挪开，正在她腿间的他的手也不肯。赫敏惊惶不已，她已经不在乎他是否认出她了，甚至她宁愿他杀了她。她真的什么也顾不得了。

“你走-走开，”她又说，“求你了，我-我没法……”

她试图忍住自己的哽咽，却再也忍不住了。想来此情此景一定很惨不忍睹：她正全裸地躺在床上，一个男人凌驾在上方，一只手还插在她腿间；而她正哽咽不已，在一个食死徒面前。

她以为自己可以的，但她错了。她不够强大，没法做到，永远做不到。

渐渐地她开始害怕了，这个男人不打算放过她。他不会强迫我吧，会吗？那种事情不会出现在这间妓院的。但可能她的反抗让他生气了。

哦上帝啊。

没等赫敏尖叫求助，男人便从她身上移开了，留她一个人在床上泣不成声。她哭得太厉害了，都没去顾上遮住身体。这就是她人生的终结了吧，要么这个食死徒认出她然后杀了她，要么她会被赶出妓院，再次流落街头直至无法生存。

“我就知道你做不来这个，格兰杰。” 赫敏听到他的话，僵住了。格兰杰。他知道她是谁，可奇怪的是这并没让她那么害怕。这给了她一点奇特的冷静。 “我认识你那么多年，从没料到你会到这种地方。” 没等赫敏听完他的话，脑子里那盏灯就嘭地亮了。她尖叫着，认出了在她面前的男人。 斯内普教授。 她迅速扯过被子盖住了身体，躲开他的目光。 “别叫了，傻丫头！他们会以为我在折磨你的！”他嘶嘶地道，朝床逼近一步。 赫敏哑口无言。她简直不敢相信发生的一切，也没法把目光从他身上挪开。她从没想过见到她的教授这副模样：衬衫没穿，腰带解开了，裤子拉到一半。 怎么能是他？怎么能是西弗勒斯·斯内普，那个叛徒，那个覆没了巫师界的罪魁祸首，也是她落魄至此的推手？ 她擦去了眼泪，注视着他。她没有把自从他背叛他们时就想说的话倾倒出口，连骂他的力气都没了，甚至没法用愤怒的目光看他。她太疲惫，太羞耻了，居然差点跟自己的前教授睡了。 “猫叼了你的舌头么，格兰杰小姐？”他柔滑地问，目光不曾从对视中移开。 “什……”她张口，但声音背叛了她。 斯内普仅是饶有兴致地扬起一条眉毛。 赫敏再次开口：“你打算怎么对我？” “我还没决定。”他实事求是地道。 “那你……你是打算强暴我？”她静静地问他，不禁盯着他黑色的眼睛。他们目光相接了很久，斯内普才打破了连结。 “不。”他冷冷地道，开始拉起裤子的拉链。赫敏长出了一口气。她也不知道接下来要问什么了，只是看着他又系好皮带，穿好衣服。她没法下床，她能做什么呢？逃跑吗？跑去哪儿？她已经厌倦了逃亡，厌倦了到处躲藏。 “那你要做什么？”她问道，把被子往身上裹得更紧了。 他无视了她的提问，朝床榻走近了一步，冷笑道，“我倒想让你给我一些解答。” “解答？” “这个，”他四处看了一下，“你到底他妈怎么想的，格兰杰？” “我——”她不知道说什么才好。他为什么问？为什么在意？ “干不了这个你还来？”他冷静地问。 “我-我以为我能做得了。”赫敏简单答道，这答案听起来好蠢。 斯内普哂笑一声，“一个吓坏了的小雏儿在这里可找不到什么活儿可做。” “你怎么知道——”她本想问，却没问完。傻不傻，还问什么，她的表现已经说明了一切。 “你来这里之前就知道我是谁吗？”她问道，尽量无视掉自己正一丝不挂地在床上、正跟一个不是别人，正是食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普的人谈话的事实。 “我知道。”但还没等她问下一个问题，他补充道，“我怎么知道的跟你无关。但你该很高兴我是第一个找到你的。” “我为什么该高兴？” “因为我是来给你一个选择。” 赫敏没说话，看着他走向自己的来时脱下的袍子。他从口袋里拿出了什么东西，然后向她走来。赫敏要躲开他，但他只是放了什么东西在她床边，然后退开。 赫敏低头看他给了她什么，随即惊讶地抬起头。 “这是什么？” “流落街头真是把你毁了。你都忘了钱长什么样了？”他挖苦道。 她已经没力气跟他争了，甚至都没力气反驳他对自己的侮辱。 “那钱旁边的小瓶子是什么？”她问他，又低头去看。他给了她很多钱，她没去数，但只用看就知道足够她远走高飞重新活过。在那些钱旁边是一支小瓶子，里面装着一种黑色的液体。 “我要给你一个抉择，格兰杰小姐，”他语气平平地道，“在生与死之间的抉择。” 突然之间赫敏明白了一切，他的意图昭然若揭。 “是一瓶毒药。”她平静地道，看着那小小的瓶子。 “的确。喝了它很容易就过去。没有痛苦，就像睡着了一样。” 赫敏不知道为什么他要告诉自己这些，为什么他不把自己抓去给伏地魔？又为什么他不来折磨自己？他是个魔鬼，一定是。 “为什么？”她只能问出这一句话。 他回以沉默。她也并不期待他给出一个真实的回答。 “这就是我们现在所处的世界，你自己决定吧。”说完，他向门口走去。 赫敏无法思考了。她不想死，但她也没法活下去。这个世界容不下她，她试过了，真的试过了，可没有用。 “不管你的决定是什么，尽快。别在这里待太久，他们早晚会发现你。” 赫敏用一双泪眼看着他，却什么也没说。又过了好一会儿，斯内普对她点头，然后离开了房间，从身后把门关上。赫敏几乎要叫住他，她不想一个人：她是那么孤独和害怕，想要一个认识的人，即便是西弗勒斯·斯内普也好。至少她认识他。 目光从那堆钱扫到了那支黑色的瓶子。她跑不动了，真的已经都厌倦了逃亡。她也不认得什么人了，她认识的人全都已经死掉或沦为奴隶，要么就在阿兹卡班。她好孤独啊，想到今晚差点发生的事，一滴泪水从她脸颊滑落。她听凭她的前教师那样触碰她，她还差一点就……赫敏连想都不愿想完这句话，这太过羞耻和令人厌恶了。他又为什么做得那么过分？为什么？他是带着那魔药来的，是打算给她的吗？什么时候呢？在他睡完她之后么？赫敏甩甩头，迫使自己不要去想它。这一切都如此模糊而复杂，而她又是否能够信任他？万一这魔药不能带给她轻易的一死呢？万一这是一剂让她缓慢而痛苦地死去的毒药？ 想了一会儿，她决定了。她需要重获自由，想要没有忧虑地活着，没有恐惧地活着。一丝微弱的笑容浮上了嘴角，她伸向了那支小瓶。


End file.
